gegegenokitarofandomcom-20200223-history
Shiro-Uneri
Shiro-Uneri (白溶裔 or 白うねり Shiro-Uneri, lit. White Undulation) is a tsukumogami yōkai. In the fifth anime adaptation, it was also known as the Dust Cloth Yōkai (雑巾妖怪) and was nicknamed Gyugyu (ギュギュ, lit. forcing-forcing) after the sound it makes by the children that found it. Appearance Shiro-Uneri appears as a serpentine dragon, covered in white fur, two long whiskers around its snout and a long tail. Its has eyes that have yellow sclera and blue irises, a pair of furry ears, a pair of short limbs having four claws. It usually starts out small, but grows to a larger size after getting filthier and filthier. Within the third anime, it appears relatively the same, however its limbs are now high up its body, it has a mane as well, though unlike the rest of its fur, it is colored red and its fur appears shorter. Its eyes have white sclerae with red irises and blue pupils. In the fourth anime, Shiro-Uneri appears largely the same, however its fur appears longer, its mane is white and its limbs are lower down its body. Its tail is also noticeably messier, its ears are longer and it usually resides with a bucket of water. In the fifth anime, Shiro-Uneri starts out as little dust cloth, in this form it appears like a normal dust cloth, but with a tiny pair of eyes and little stubby arms. It can assume its dragon form upon being used past its prime, and returns to its dust cloth form upon being washed. Its dragon form is covered in white fur. Following characteristics are peculiar to this Shiro-Uneri; shorter body than most adaptions, two long whiskers around its snout, visible fangs, and a has two pairs of limbs. Personality History Third Anime Shiro-Uneri appeared in the third anime adaptation's fourth movie, GeGeGe no Kitarō: Gekitotsu!! Ijigen Yōkai no Dai-Hanran.GeGeGe no Kitarō: Gekitotsu!! Ijigen Yōkai no Dai-Hanran It attacked Kitarō and others at Shigeru Mizuki's house and tried to kidnap Caroline, but Kitarō sliced it with his Yōkai Ocarina. Fourth Anime Shiro-Uneri appeared in episode #16 of the fourth anime adaptation, Akaname and Shiro-Uneri. In this episode, Shiro-Uneri and Akaname entered the house Nezumi-Otoko was staying in, at night he found the two consuming the mold in the bathroom. He comes up with a scheme by using Shiro-Uneri to cause a mess in a building at night and having Akaname to clean it to get paid. After a successful first day the three have their meal at Nezumi-Otoko's house, however Kitarō finds out about this scheme and stops him. Because of this Nezumi-Otoko sends the two away, Shiro-Uneri is sent floating along a polluted river, eventually being hit by water coming out a pipe. After this, Shiro-Uneri grows to a tremendous size and start having a rampage in the city. Fortunately Akaname has also grown, and attempts to stop Shiro-Uneri by cleaning him. They both are eventually shrunken down to normal size as it rains, thanks to Raijin and Fūjin, with this Akaname and Nezumi-Otoko carry Shiro-Uneri in a bucket, walking away together.GeGeGe no Kitarō (1996): Episode 16 It later appeared briefly in the second film of this anime adaptation, GeGeGe no Kitarō: Obake Nighter. Fifth Anime Shiro-Uneri appeared in episode #58 of the fifth anime adaptation, Pet Yōkai! Shiro-Uneri. In this episode, three children named Daichi (大地くん), Shun (駿くん), and Mirai (未来ちゃん) find Shiro-Uneri in its dust cloth form in an old school building while on cleaning duty. They name it Gyugyu after the sound it makes. After Kasa-Bake finds out the children plan to keep Gyugyu as a pet, he writes on a chalkboard to inform them that Gyugyu gets bigger the dirtier it gets. The children make Gyugyu dirtier, and it eventually turned into its dust cloth dragon form. Having grown too big to hide, the children take Gyugyu to another location where it would not be found by humans, and abandoned it. Hurt, Gyugyu flies off to find the children again. However, once it found them, Gyugyu started to lose control and breathed mold all over its surroundings. To calm it down and return it to its dust cloth form, Kitarō drives Shiro-Uneri into the school pool. After this Kitarō warns the kids not to let Gyugyu get filthy again, allowing it to stay with them.GeGeGe no Kitarō (2007): Episode 58 Abilities Mold Breath: As a Shiro-Uneri in its cloth dragon form, it can breathe mold which cannot be removed with human technologies. Flight: Size Shifting: Legend Born out of a dish towel or kitchen rag which has seen too many years of use past its prime, the shirouneri looks like a ferocious, yet tiny cloth dragon. Shirouneri flies through the air, chasing cleaning staff and servants, and attacking them by wrapping its slimy, mildewy body around their necks and heads, causing them to pass out from the stench. Occasionally, shirouneri have killed servants by strangulation, though usually they seem more interested in mischief than murder. References Navigation Category:Article stubs Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Yōkai Category:Tsukumogami Category:Animal-like Yōkai Category:Dragons Category:Flying Yōkai Category:Water Yōkai